kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Demogina Fate
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Demogina Fate page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 16:58, January 16, 2012 Welcome! Welcome to the wiki! If you need help with anything, go ahead and ask me or any of the other editors. You should be getting a lot of welcome messages in the next day or two. xD Most people call me Serene, but Sene is good too. =) SereneChaos 23:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha lol, you gonna call her Sene??? xD xD That's new! Re: Hi Hello Dena!! Welcome to the wiki!! I hope you stay here for a long time. Its super fun here, all the members here are all super crazy and fun. xP Oh, i havent said who I am yet. I'm Skye. And don't worry I dont bite, unless provoked ahem, oh nothing. xP Anyways, Welcome!! xD [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 00:00, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey Dena! Just call me Lau! I heard you've been going around saying hi to people which I think is totally cool to do. You should meet everyone here since they're all so funny. I hope you decide to stick around this wiki. And btw, if you wanna get more involved, you should join some projects! I'm the king of the R&R Project so feel free to check that one out too! If you need any help with editing, ask me or the other members here. The admins here are Phantom and Serene so drop by and say hi sometime. And aww, you're my fan?? xD Imma call you my biggest fan, Dena! :D See you around and hopefully on chat! Hey Hi, I'm Melissa but everyone calls me Meli. I hope we can become good friends and chat on the chat alot....I'm on there 24/7 ^^ ~Melissa Trancy , Alois' fiancee, girlfriend, rper, and #1 fangirl. Ohayo~ Hi Dena!!! Welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki :D I'm Tsumi and I'm really glad you decided to join xD it's really fun here. Haha and thanks for dropping by my talk page as well xD Whilst you're here, you might like to join one of our projects we have here ;D Oh and I'm the manager of the Anime Project so you might like to join that xD but you dont have to :P If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or one of our admins C. Phantom or Serene. Or you could ask your idol, Onii-chan up there xD xD xD Oh and you like Sebastian? That's great I love him too! But beware, do not get close to him coz I'm HIS WIFE and check out this section and you'll see what I'm trying to say... Hope you enjoy yourself here Dena and drop by chat too! :D 02:45, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Konichiwa! Hi there! Welcome to the wiki! I hope you have fun on here! You should (so long as your insane like us ;D). I have a fanfiction on here called Burned Deal, it's a blog. Feel free to check it out and comment on whatever you feel like. :D I'm always open to ideas. Also, we're planning a valentines party, so find the blog (under V's) and comment if you want to join in! Hope we get to talk more! Welcome! Angelfeathers 03:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Herro!! Hey! If you needa ask me something, no need to hesitate :D I can answer almost everything!! xD And yes I'm Undertaker's wife xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 10:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC)